Magical Dog Revolution/Quotes
:(Timmy's bedroom; Timmy and fairies sleeping; Timantha, Ivan, Chloe, Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny barge in, waking up Timmy) :Timantha: Timmy! Wake up! :(Timmy gets a jump scare and gets his body smacked to the top of his ceiling and falls down) :Timmy: Can't I for once wake up without screaming? :Neptunia: You would if there wasn't an army of Sparkys running around over Dimmsdale. :Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: What?! :(everyone looks through the window and sees Sparky clones everywhere) :Astronov: It's as if one Sparky wasn't bad enough. :(Timmy looks up and sees a ship take off) :Timmy: Hey. You know what? It makes sense now. That ship that just left belongs to the Planet of the Dads. :Timantha, Ivan, Chloe, Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny: Planet of the Dads? :Wanda: Timmy once wished for a ton of dads for him to spend more time with until things got out of hand. So, we've poofed up a planet for them. :Cosmo: Yeah. Later, the dads return and took his mom hostage until we've managed to rescue her and poofed up a planet of moms. :Poof: After that, they've came back for Timmy to have him support them of their individual jobs, until Timmy made us poofed up a ton of Timmys, large enough for one dad to have. :Timmy: Then one Timmy tricked my fairies into returning to the planet and forced them to grant their wishes until one of the dads and I rescued them and poofed up Sparkys for every Timmy. The rest, (points to the window) you've already seen. :Chloe: So, what should we do? :Timmy: We should head over to the Planet of the Dads and get the whole story. :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands; '''PLANET POOF')'' ---- :(Planet of the Dads) :(The dads talking to the moms at the Planet of the Moms through their telescope) :Dad clone: So, how are you moms doing? :Mom clone: If you weren't constantly watching us through your telescope, we would answer that. :Dad clone: She's got a point, Dad. We've taken too much time seeing what the moms are doing. :Dad clone: Oh, really? Name one time... besides this time. :Dad clone: Their fancy dinners, their little thing called talking about our feeling, their rehearsals in Mom's Got Talent, and let's not forget about the shower incident. :Dad clone: I know, that was private and was definitely not good timing. :Timmy clone: Hey dad, you guys ready to have some fun? :Dad clone: Oh, you bet. :(kids and fairies appear) :Dad clone: Hey. It's the Timmy that created us! :Dads: Hi Timmy! :Timmy: Hey clone dads and Timmys. Um, we are here for a question to ask. Are your Sparkys not in your planet anymore because he's too much to handle? :Timmy clone: Heck yes! :Dad clone: Language, Timmy. :Timmy clone: Those Sparkys were a complete disaster. :Timmy clone: Yeah, I mean, sure they are dogs, but they've all been a magical pain. :Timmy clone: Making a dirt pile when we've just cleaned it up, licking our hair thinking that it's a squirrel, throwing up reindeer chocolate, if you catch my drift. :Sunny: (gags with a green face) I think I do. :Ivan: We need to get all the Sparkys out of Earth. :Wanda: Agreed. :Dad clone: If you want to catch those Sparkys, you should get the equipment from the moms planet. :Astronov: What's wrong with yours? :Dad clone: All we've got was rotten dog treats, but turns out, all it did was drove them away from us, making it harder to catch them. ---- :(Dimmsdale) :(Timmy and the gang rides on Cosmo in the form a bi-plane) :Timmy: There they are. :(Sparky clones all over Dimmsdale) :Sparky clone: Hey, stop chasing your tail. We've got a revolution to rise. :Sparky clone: Say that to my itchy back. :Wanda: Is everybody ready? :All: All set. :Wanda: Good now, release the peanut butter! :(Cosmo drops a giant jar of peanut butter) :Sparky clone: Oh, extra chunky organic peanut butter! :(several Sparky clones rushed to the peanut butter and get trapped) :Ivan: Drop the squirrels! :(squirrels released) :Sparkys: Squirrels! :(Sparkys chased after the clones, surrounded them in a dead end and eventually get trapped) :Chloe: Now dropping the pasta! :(a pile of pasta falls down) :Sparky: Oh no! We're highly allergic to pasta! :(Sparkys run away but get caught by the net) :Sunny: We did it! :Timantha: We've got all the Sparkys. :Astronov: So, what should we do? There's nowhere for these Sparkys to live now. :Timmy: I wouldn't be so sure of that. ---- :(Planet of the Dogs) :Timmy: Now the Sparkys have their own place and won't cause any more trouble. :Chloe: But Timmy, they're magical dogs. They might poof out there. :Wanda: Don't worry. We've also put a giant butterfly net around the planet so they won't get out. :Ivan: That's a relief. Now let's go home. ---- :(The Turner's House; Kitchen) :Timmy: It sure is nice to be home with only one of us. :Dad: And it sure is nice to have a son to have weird things that makes me laugh. :Mom: Now eat your pancakes. We have a long day ahead of us. :Timantha: I got to say big brother, I'd take only one of us than more than one of us anytime. :Timmy: Me too. Though, I've been thinking, I've met you several months ago noticing I have a twin sister. You think those Timmy's feel sad for not having a sister? :Cosmo: (looking through the telescope) I think so. :Timmy clone: I want Timmy's sister. :Timmy clone: Well, so do I. :Timmy clone: Let's just go to Earth and get Timantha. :Timantha: Uh-oh. I wish there were Timantha's for every Timmy! :(fairies raise their wands and Timantha clones poof near the Timmy's) :Timantha clones: Hey, big brother. :Timmy clones: Yay! We have a sister now! :Timantha: Much better. :(Title card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!